game_helpfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Battlefront
Star Wars Battlefront, or SWB, was released for the Playstation 2, PC and XBox in 2004. It was the first game in the Star Wars Battlefront series. =Maps= |-| Bespin: Cloud City = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. Republic (GAR) Rebels vs. Empire |-| Bespin: Platforms = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Endor: Bunker = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History Rebels vs. Empire |-| Genosis: Dust Plains = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR |-| Hoth: Echo Base = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History Rebels vs. Empire |-| Kamino: Tipoca City = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR |-| Kashyyyk: Docks = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Kashyyyk: Islands = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Naboo: Theed = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History CIS vs GAR Rebels vs Empire |-| Naboo: Plains = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Rhen Var: Citadel = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Rhen Var: Harbor = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Tatooine: Mos Eisley = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Tatooine: Dune Sea = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Yavin 4: Arena = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire |-| Yavin 4: Temple = Sides, Strategies, Overlook, and History Overlook History CIS vs. GAR Rebels vs. Empire = Awards = The following awards are given out at the end of each battle. *'Tank Buster' Awarded to the player for most Vehicle Kills. *'Dead Eye' Awarded to the player for most Headshots. *'Camper' Awarded to the player who stay ('Camp') still the longest. *'Bantha Fodder' Awarded to the player who have died the most. *'Public Enemy' Awarded to the player with the most kills in one life. *'Killing Spree' Awarded to the player with the most kills within Five Seconds. *'Survivalist' Awarded to the player with the most kills while underneath 10 Percent of their Health. *'Traitor' Awarded to the player who have killed the most teammates. Troops The Rebellion * Rebel Trooper: (Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonators,(4) Concussion Grenades (4)) * Rebel Vangaurd (Rocket launcher, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator(2-4), Mines (4)) * Rebel Pilot (Blast Cannon, Blaster Pistol, Fusion Cutter, Ammo-Health Dispenser(5)) * Rebel Marksman (Sniper Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Recon Droid(1), Thermal Detonator(4) * Wookie Warrior (Bowcaster, Mortar Launcher, Time Bombs) The Galactic Empire * Stormtrooper (Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, Concussion Grenade) * Dark Trooper (Blast Cannon, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, Concussion Grenade) * Shock Trooper (Rocket Launcher, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, Mines) * Scout Trooper (Sniper Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Recon Droid, Thermal Detonator) * Imperial Pilot (Mortar Launcher, Blaster Pistol, Fusion Cutter, Ammo-Health Dispenser) The Galactic Republic *Clone Trooper (Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, EMP Grenade, Concussion Grenade) *Heavy Trooper (Rocket Launcher, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, Mines) *Clone Engineer (DN Bolt Caster, Blaster Pistol, Fusion Cutter, Ammo-Health Dispenser) *Clone Sharpshooter (Sniper Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Recon Droid, Thermal Detonator) *Jet Trooper (EMP Launcher, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, The Confederacy of Independant Systems ('The Separatist Alliance') *Super Battle Droid (Wrist Blaster, Tri-Shot, Wrist Rockets) *Battle Droid (Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, Concussion Grenade) (Campaign Only) *Assault Droid (Rocket Launcher, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonator, Mines) *Sniper Droid (Sniper Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Recon Droid, Thermal Detonator) *Pilot Droid (Radiation Launcher, Blaster Pistol, Fusion Cutter, Ammo-Health Dispenser) *Droideka (Repeating Arm Blasters, Shield) Modes Galactic Conquest The Planet selection screen showed you 8 planets. Your goal was to conquer each planet by fighting the occupying force. Captured planets would yield bonuses, which would assist the capture of other planets. Playable Sides *Birth of the Rebellion ** *Dark Side Rising ** *Attack of the Clones ** *Revenge of the Sith ** Extra/alternative modes These are unlocked once you beat the game one time with any faction. *The Galactic Civil War ** *A Galaxy Divided ** *The Clone Wars ** *Balance of the Force ** Instant Action Instant Action allowed all maps to be freely played, and could mostly choose which era it was fought in. Historical Campaign Historical Campaign was exactly the same as instant action, apart from the fact the maps were in an order, the era was determined at the beginning and it had a story on each battle. Classes Infantry Infantry classes are soldiers that can be literally used for any thing. These units are: *Rebel Soldier *Stormtrooper *Clone Trooper *Super Battle Droid *Battle Droid Heavy Heavy '''classes are used for destroying vehicles and turrets. These units are: *Rebel Vanguard *Shock Trooper *Heavy Trooper *Assualt Droid Pilot '''Pilot classes are used for piloting vehicles (They unlike other classes, make vehicles regen health) and healing other units. These are: *Rebel Pilot *Imperial Pilot *Clone Engineer *Pilot Droid Sniper Sniper classes are used for picking out and eliminating hostile units from long distances. These units are: *Rebel Marksman *Scout Trooper *Clone Sharpshooter *Sniper Droid Special ﻿'Special' Classes are unique to each faction, and offer an advantage in battle. These are: *Wookiee Smuggler (High Health, and Powerful Weapon) *Dark Trooper (Jump Pack) *Jet Trooper (Jet Pack, Powerful Weapon) *Droideka (Shields, Powerful Weapon, Fast Movement)﻿ Tips *You can only strafe and trot, not run. *You can't roll forwards or backwards; you can roll sideways by pulling the left stick left and pressing X. (on PS2) *Focusing on a target with the Rocket Launcher causes it to start locking on. Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:PC Games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Battlefront Category:3D Games Category:Games That Are No Longer Availible Category:Playing tips